maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouta Magatsuchi
|english = |gallery = Yes |japanese =真ヶ土 翔太 }} Shouta Magatsuchi (真ヶ土 翔太 Magatsuchi Shōta) is a supporting character in Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and one of the main protagonists in Kobayashi-san-chi no Maid Dragon: Lucoa wa Boku no xx Desu. He is a young boy born into a family of mages in the modern world. Appearance Shouta is an elementary school boy with both purple hair and eyes, his bangs reach well below his eyebrows. Personality Shouta is quite a shy person most of the time when being with Lucoa. When Lucoa attempts to seduce Shouta, he would run away with embarrassment and accuse Lucoa of being a demon. Background Born into a family of mages, Shouta has shown to possess enough knowledge on the arcane arts to attempt summoning a demon. However, aside from setting up the summoning ritual, he has yet to show the full extent of his abilities. Plot Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Although his magical capacity has not been shown, it is reasonably known that he has enough knowledge and power to attempt summoning a demonic familiar. Relationships Quetzalcoatl She is one of the closest women to the growing Shouta. She came out of the summoning portal Shouta created, scared that some evil demon would pop-up and take advantage of it, but in all actuality, she was just bored and curious as to where it led. When Lucoa is around, Shouta is never seen without a blushed face. Her natural breast size overclocks the libido of the young child enough as to where on several occasions, Shouta is seen to boil up red(has a super red face). Lucoa finds him truly cute and toys with him unknowingly. Shota has often tried to reject Lucoa's friendly and affectionate gestures and teasing. Their relationship is further explored in Chapter 46 when Shouta explodes from Lucoa's teasing and tries to find a weakness. Shouta expresses how he feels Lucoa is just fooling around with him and doesn't see him who he is. Lucoa reveals to Shouta how much he means to her by explaining how lonely she was until he called her through his summoning and was happy to hear his words, "Please come to me". Lucoa expresses how she doesn't want to lose her place with Shouta and loves how the boy always tries his best and sees his potential as a great wizard. Shouta is shown to be happy hearing such a comment but still wishes that Lucoa wouldn't always treat him like a child. As seen in later episodes and chapters, Shouta starts showing affection for Lucoa and is scared that she will leave him for a whimsical reason. Another example is when Kobayashi asked if Shota likes Lucoa, he became rather flustered but also disturbed when also asked if Lucoa were to get close to his other classmates. During a Magic duel, Shota showed a more serious, if not scary, side towards a mage who insulted Lucoa. Kobayashi As one of his father's employees, he is sometimes left under her careEpisode 7 though this likely has more to do with Kobayashi's association with Lucoa rather than having anything to do with work. Kanna Kamui and Riko Saikawa Aside from attending the same elementary school and having shared acquaintances, not much interaction is shown between them. In episode 10, Shouta is briefly seen handing out steamed buns to the two. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supporting character